


Jim Helps

by moststeph



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, i researched bourbon more than this fic required, implied future jim/bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moststeph/pseuds/moststeph
Summary: Leonard is having a private cry and Jim walks in.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26
Collections: Bones McCoy H/C





	Jim Helps

Leonard took a deep breath to calm himself, held it together for two seconds, then sobbed again. 

He gave into it, burying his face in his hand as he cried and gasped, hiccupped and tried to catch his breath. Tears streamed down his face, hot against his cheeks, and he wiped at the growing snot pooling beneath his nose. Thank god Jim left napkins from takeout all over their room - he grabbed the nearest one and blew his nose. Still crying, he crumpled it and tossed it on the floor in front of the couch. As he tried again to stop crying, the slight whoosh of the door was his only warning to Jim’s entrance. 

“BONES! Bones! - oh, there you are. Put your party shirt on, Gaila’s got this super rare drink from Manark IV, it’s supposed to be insane, so--” Jim’s customary pre-mischief running narrative stopped abruptly as he got closer to Leonard on the couch. 

“Whoa. Bones, are you okay?” Jim asked, his brow furrowing.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Leonard replied, hastily brushing tears away. “I didn’t expect you back for an hour, sorry.”

“Class got cancelled, Professor Tapos is sick - what do you mean sorry? Bones what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Leonard insisted, finding an ounce of his usual gruff. “ ‘m fine, kid.” 

“You don’t look fine to me,” Jim countered, sitting beside him. He eyed Leonard’s red eyes, the crumpled napkins in front of him, the discarded comm on the other side of his best friend. “What’s going on?”

“It’s--” Leonard started another denial but found he didn’t have it in him. He felt his face start to crumple into tears again. Jim said sympathetically, “Oh, Bones…” and he just couldn’t stop it and let himself fall back into crying. Jim moved closer and put an arm around his shoulder, stretching a little so he could fit around Leonard’s broader shoulders. Leonard turned into Jim’s shoulder to hide his face but grateful for the support. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Jim kept a steady murmur of reassurance as Leonard bawled into his jacket. “That’s all right, yeah, don’t worry Bones, I got ya,” Jim continued, his hand on Leonard’s shoulder stroking a soothing back and forth rhythm. After a few minutes Leonard quieted, subsiding into hiccups and heavy breathing, with a couple whimpers that he was going to be  _ really  _ embarrassed about later. He sat up from Jim’s shoulder to wipe his eyes and saw the mess he’d made of Jim’s reds. 

“Oh hell kid, I’m sorry,” Leonard apologized as he wiped his eyes one more time. Jim waved him off. 

“It’s fine, these are way overdue for a round in the fresher anyway,” Jim admitted as he tugged off the jacket, revealing his black undershirt. He tossed the jacket on the arm of the couch then asked tentatively, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I dunno,” Leonard answered truthfully, dropping his gaze to the napkins on the floor. He suddenly felt exposed, naked in a way he’d never been with Jim. Sure he’d walked around in their room in his briefs after a shower, but this was different.

“Okay,” Jim said. Leonard was grateful he didn’t push. “Well I’ve got something that’ll help.” He hopped off the couch and headed for his room, causing a commotion once in there. Leonard could hear him tossing things around clothes and books, things landing with heavy thuds on the floor. 

“You better not drop one of those on your foot,” Leonard warned in a loud voice. “I’m not fixing another broken toe.” 

“Yes you will,” Jim countered as he came back to the living room. Leonard grumbled in an annoyed but affirmative fashion. Jim grinned in response and handed him a bottle.

“I was saving this for your birthday, but it seems like we need it now,” he said, as he walked to the kitchenette to grab glasses. Leonard turned the bottle over and nearly dropped it in surprise. Savannah Bourbon Company, 88 Premium Classic Bourbon. 

“Jim, my god,” Leonard marveled. “This must’ve cost a fortune.” 

“Yeah well,” Jim shrugged as he returned and plopped back onto the couch with Leonard. “I got more credits than I know what to do with anyway.” He handed a glass to Bones and took the bottle, unscrewing it deftly. He quickly poured them both a measure and lifted his glass in toast. Leonard raised his and nodded in thanks to Jim, and they both took a sip. 

Leonard was overwhelmed by the first taste, the bite of bourbon underlined with pepper and cinnamon. He hissed in approval at the taste, opening his eyes to examine the amber liquid in the glass. His mind wandered to the low country where this had been distilled, the quiet towns surrounded by fields. And the roads that led into Atlanta, the landscape changing from rural to urban in a sudden divide as you entered the city. And the house where his little girl was, maybe right now, and he wasn’t. 

“It’s Jo,” he admitted, finally responding to Jim’s question. Jim stayed quiet, leaving space for Leonard to speak again. “I had a call with Jocelyn, that’s why I skipped class. Jo’s been having a hard time lately and she wants to see me. Jocelyn isn’t sure that’s a good idea, but,” he took a shaky steadying breath. “I miss her, Jim. I miss her so damn much, it’s like a hole in my chest. She’s my little girl, and I can’t -- I can’t b--” He broke off. 

“I know, Bones,” Jim said, setting his glass on the floor and bringing his hand to the nape of Leonard’s neck. His fingers curved around Leonard’s spine and pressed in just slightly, solid comfort as Leonard breathed deeply to steady himself. “I’m so sorry.” They sat in silence for a minute. 

“Jo knows you love her,” Jim finally said. “That’s what’s important. That’s what kids need and you’ve never let her doubt that.” Leonard turned to look at Jim, those bright blue eyes soft as they took him in. “And you’ll see her soon. You’re going to go visit for Thanksgiving, right?” 

“Yeah,” Bones confirmed. “That’s just so damn far still, and I wish I could be with her  _ now. _ ” 

“I know.” Jim said softly. “I know.” His fingers rubbed soothing circles into Leonard’s neck. Leonard felt himself on the precipice of wanting to fall into that something that had been lingering for a while, like Jim’s fingers on his scalp, and quickly stepped back from the ledge. 

“Anyway, you should go meet up with Gaila. Sounds like a fun night,” he said, breaking the tension. “No need for you to sit around with a sad sack like me.” 

“What?” Jim asked, his face open in surprise. “Don’t be stupid, Bones. I can hang out with Gaila another night.” 

“Go on, you’ll be bored if you stay in,” Leonard urged him. “I’m fine.” 

“Don’t be stupid, Bones,” Jim repeated. “We’re having a night in. Fantastic bourbon and the stupidest movie I can find.” Leonard groaned, leaning back against the couch and taking another sip of his bourbon as Jim jumped up to sort through his holo collection.    
  


“That’s a tall order Jim, you’ve got a pretty stupid collection there.”

“Asshole.”   
  
“Am I wrong?”   
  
“Well no,” Jim admitted as he tossed aside unsatisfactory options. “a-hA,” he crowed with delight as he found the holo he was looking for. “Mortal Kombat: Annihilation.”

“Jim that movie is  _ ancient _ ,” Leonard complained. 

“Yeah, and it’s got tons of fantastic fight choreography and the most ridiculous costumes ever. We’re watching it,” Jim flashed Leonard that half-charming, half-dangerous smile, the one that came out when he knew he’d talked Leonard into his latest scheme. Leonard sighed heavily and finished his bourbon.

“Gimme a refill, then. I’m gonna need it.” 

“Yesss!” Jim crowed in triumph as he turned on the holo screen and loaded the film. He clambered back onto the couch, grabbing the bottle off the floor and refilling both their glasses. The movie began, as ridiculous as Leonard had expected. Jim smiled at him again and got comfortable, splaying across his side of the couch, the picture of relaxation. After a few minutes he turned to Leonard. 

“C’mere,” he said, patting his leg.

“What?” Leonard asked, taken aback.

“ _ C’mere _ ,” Jim ordered again, tugging on Leonard’s arm. “You’re sitting like we’re in a tribunal room. Relax, that’s the point of this. Turn your brain off and just forget about things for a while.” Leonard let himself be guided til his head was pillowed on Jim’s thigh, Jim’s hand back around the edge of his scalp, the nape of his neck. 

Leonard considered the position as he stared at the screen, his eyes unseeing. He knew this wasn’t how men generally showed affection or care, but Jim had always been a physical person. Hugs and back slaps, friendly smacks on the chest or arm. After Jim had seen him cry though, this felt different. Intimate. Leonard shook off the thoughts, putting them aside for another day, and refocused on the film.

Jim’s hand played idly with Leonard’s hair, stroking through it, nails occasionally scratching softly at his scalp. Leonard closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the sensation. He’d never say as much to Jim, but he felt better. And Jim had made it happen. He lifted off Jim’s leg slightly to take a sip of bourbon, then settled back down.

“Hey kid?” 

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

Leonard couldn’t see Jim’s face, but he heard the smile in Jim’s voice when he replied,

“You’re welcome, Bones.” 


End file.
